


In which Eren is Female

by StarryAry



Series: SHINGEKI NO GENDER [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fem!Eren, Genderbend, Loss of Virginity, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAry/pseuds/StarryAry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji discovers something quite intriguing during a routine physical, and gets Eren to agree to a slightly unethical experiment. Eren tries to get Levi to partake. Hijinks and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What was discovered

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while, so I put my other fics on hold to get this posted.

The gentle rain tapping on the windows was soothing to Eren as she sat on the edge of a cold examination table. It was twelve days before the big mission, and Eren was getting her first official full physical from Hanji.

Hanji had just finished the basics of inspecting Eren's eyes, depressing her tongue, and peering into her ears with the tools of the medical trade. These were all things Eren was used to, having a doctor for a father growing up. Hanji tapped her knee with a tiny rubber mallet and she kicked in a healthy, predictable reaction. Everything so far had been pretty mundane, Hanji finding nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Okay Eren, now hop down and remove your trousers."

She shifted uncomfortably for a moment. 

"Yes Ma'am."

Eren indertood the basics of what Hanji needed her to disrobe for. She was fifteen now and feminine health was important, titan shifter or not. Eren slid off the table and pulled her pants around her ankles. She paused with her thumbs hooked in the waistband of her plain white military issue underwear. Disrobing for another person was more unnerving than it was in thorey. After stalling for a good minute (and Hanji letting her) she pulled them down too, and freed her ankles one at a time. She stood, naked from the waist down, with her hands clasped in front of herself as modestly as possible. Hanji layed a towel on the examiners table, as a kind gesture. The table was awfully cold. 

"Lay down and put your ankles up, please."

Eren did so reluctantly, and closed her eyes. She listened to the rain. It was peaceful. It reminded her of days spent with Mikasa from her childhood, keeping each other entertained indoors on days with poor weather. Spending hours fawning over each other, speaking eagerly about the future. Mikasa would always say she'd stay by Eren's side forever, support her in absolutely anything--even reluctantly, the military. 

The sudden cold sensation from down below snapped her back to reality. She winced. 

"Huh..."

_Huh?_ What the hell did she find down there to warrant _'huh'_? 

"What?" Eren asked curiously. Last time she checked she still had human parts down there. 

Hanji cleared her throat. "Eren." 

"What Hanji, for the love of god, what?"

"Eren, you're a virgin?" Hanji asked gingerly. 

Eren made a whining noise. This was not a subject Eren liked to discuss. There was too much to focus on in training herself to become a titan-slaying machine that even the idea of becoming sexually active was a chore. For the most part. There _were_ times when she was reminded just how human she was when she felt a certain tingly warmness inbetween her legs is a few rare situations. Hanji cleared her throat again as a subtle reminder that it was actually an important question. "Yes Hanji, I am. How the hell did you know?" Eren sat up and tucked her legs beside her, sitting in the most modest way she could think of without pants. 

Hanji explained what a hymen was, and how the first time a woman has intercourse it rips and never regrows. 

"How come it doesn't heal?" Eren asked, very interested in the subject. 

"No, it heals, but it just becomes a part of the vaginal opening. It never repairs itself. Nothing just repairs itself, I mean if I cut off your arm it wouldn't just grow ba-- well... at least not for a non-shifter." They sat in silence for a moment while the reality of that sunk in for Hanji. Her wheels started turning. 

In the silence, Eren had decided inwardly to be offered by the way Hanji had asked. "So what's so surprising about me being a virgin?"

"Nothing??? Oh, you mean my reaction to your hymen being intact?" Eren nodded. Hanji explained her train of thought. "Most girls in the military rip theirs by accident using the 3D gear. Especially in real battle. It's just so strenuous and the hymen is so delicate. Seems like yours is either really strong, or it's been healing, too." 

Eren made a face of horror and disappointment. "Are you saying I'm going to be a virgin forever because of my regeneration?!" 

Hanji averted her gaze, making her glasses reflect light in a way that made her next words way too daunting, _especially_ accompanied by her signature crazy smile. 

"We could always find out."

***

Eren had been thinking about Hanji's idea for days after that. She told Mikasa all about it, who simply urged her to think things through carefully before making any decisions, and that she supported her choice either way. Eren even mentioned to Armin that Hanji suggested she lose her virginity for science (with no more of an explanation than that). Armin said that it wasn't too bad of an idea, which made her uncomfortable for some reason. She decided to herself not to bring the subject up around Armin anymore. 

***

In five days they were to leave for the mission. Eren had decided to go ahead and do it because there was always that looming threat of death, especially on a complicated mission such as the one upcoming. The path they were to take involved mostly flat treeless land, and even though her place in the formation was the safest, there was still a chance she would have to fight. And controlling her titan shifting was still beyond her abilities. An end as a girl was pitiful. There was never a more perfect time to become a woman.

Eren found Hanji near the stables, watching the horses. 

"Okay, Hanji. I'll do it."

"Oh! Alright Eren." She turned so they could discuss the details properly. "Did you decide whether you were going to do this yourself, or... ask one of the boys in the corps to... err... assist you."

Eren got quiet and looked around, making sure there was nobody around to listen. "I don't think it would be right to do it myself. I'd like it to be real." This made Hanji smile a warm and friendly smile, which was odd compared to her usual creepy crazy smiles. 

"Do you have someone in mind, hun?" Eren nodded. "I must admit I am curious. Would you tell me? I can even help you ask if you would like." Eren nodded again and leaned in to whisper in Hanji's ear. 

"I'd really like it... to be Corporal Levi." Eren pulled away and blushed. "And I think it would be best we told him about the experiment together and offer him the opportunity." 

Hanji gasped and covered her mouth. Then calmed herself a bit to suggest maybe choosing someone... her own age maybe. Armin or Jean, maybe Reiner. 

Eren shook her head furiously. "Armin's my best friend! I don't think of him like that. And I hate Jean, and frankly I think he wouldn't even say yes. He likes my sister. And Reiner just isn't my type... he's just kinda a big guy and he's probably hairy." 

Hanji muttered something about how Reiner would probably be fantastic in the sack and then composed herself again, wiping a bit of drool from her face. "Levi is your superior officer. This is something that we actually frown upon. Most high ranking male officers stay celebate so they never get accused of rape." Hanji pushed her glasses further up her nose, "Besides, Levi is a germaphobe. You're surely aware of this." 

Eren looked hurt. She was sure that there wouldn't be a problem, especially since all of her trainee friends just weren't right for her. 

"Connie maybe?"

Eren stuck here tongue out in disgust, "No thank you." 

"Bertholt?"

"Too tall."

"Levi's not too short?"

Frustrated, Eren raised her voice to get her point across and blurted out, "Levi's five-foot-three of strong, tightly coiled, sexy muscles and if you keep telling me no and won't help me ask him to have sex with me, I'm going to just go sit on his lap with my cleavage hanging out in front of everyone!" 

Hanji gaped as she looked past Eren, silence only broken by a snicker behind her. She flushed and slowly turned around to see who had laughed--who had heard her confession. 

Auruo, Petra, and _holy motherfucking shit_ Levi were all standing there. Auruo couldn't contain his laughter and excused himself, patting Levi on the back before he left. Petra started whistling and walked away without a word, and Levi just stood there without any reaction at all. 

"Hanji what the hell are you doing with my recruit?"

Hanji saluted and chimed, "An experiment, Sir!" before he kicked her for A) saluting for no reason, and B) being an insufferable idiot. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Either you think I'm stupid, or you just crossed a line with something far more important than scientific discovery. Both of you, to my office, _now_ "


	2. What was decided

"So let me get this straight, when you thought Eren might regenerate... _that..._ instead of just making a note in your little journal, you thought you ought to convince a perfectly untainted young woman to venture out to her male cohorts to catch some disease?"

Eren blushed, noticing that Levi made a point of calling her a young woman, instead of kid or brat like usual. 

"You added that disease part. I didn't tell her to go having sex willy-nilly. I asked her if she had anybody in mind that she would like to do it with. I trusted her judgement not to choose some disgusting womanizer."

Levi sighed and leaned back into his chair, facepalmed, and gritted through his teeth. "No, no you probably thought she would choose one of the other trainees. Probably thought she would choose Braun, didn't you. Don't live vicariously through my subordinates, Hanji." 

"Sorry Levi." She muttered, "but I'm pretty sure she made up her mind anyways." 

Levi looked at Eren who was sitting up very straight in her chair, looking at Levi with determined eyes and a noticeable blush on her cheeks. 

"Hanji, you're excused. You are to clean every toilet in the building. And don't forget the head in the men's changing area."

Hanji sighed and droaned, "Okaaaay..." Levi coughed pointedly, she got the threat. "I mean, Yes Sir!" 

She left and closed the door behind her. Eren and Levi were alone in Levi's office. It was a plain room, and it was very clean. She wondered if he even used this room for anything other than scolding people. 

"Jeager."

"Yes Sir!" she looked straight ahead instead of at Levi to keep from blushing.

"Don't let anything anybody tells you influence a decision like that." Levi made a gesture with his hand to get Eren to look at him without asking. "As a woman in the military, you've already lost any chance at a normal youth. Your innocence is something you should cherish and hold onto until you're ready."

A thick silence hung in the air for long enough that Levi was about to dismiss her. 

"But Corporal Levi," Eren started, "I put much of my own thought into this and found it a perfect opportunity to become a woman, Sir." 

Levi stayed quiet. Nobody had really approached him for night time affairs since he became Corporal. He let Eren do all the talking here. 

"I had already been thinking about you in such a way, Sir."

"Talking about wanting me to fuck you and still calling me 'Sir' leaves a bad taste in my mouth. It's just us here." Levi sat forward in his seat and regarded Eren as her cheeks dusted with with a flattering pink. She might be half his age, but she was definitely good looking and extremely mature. 

"Yes Si-- I mean..." She fidgeted. "Yes Corporal Levi." 

_Good enough I suppose. She went from making me think about our age difference to our rank difference._

"I suggest you reconsider. I might be 'five-three of tightly coiled muscle', but you should really be doing this with someone your age. I bet that tall dark blonde kid would love to assist you. The one you are always arguing with in training."

Eren shook her head, and stood up. "I must excuse myself, Corporal. I don't think hearing a rejection right before a mission will help my morale. I'd like to go train with the others." 

"Do as you please." Levi said, intending to dismiss her. But she didn't leave. She just studied Levi for a moment, pulled off her jacket, laid it on her chair, and stalked towards him. 

She stood above him, his elbows still resting on his desk before him. She bent over at the waist so her cleavage would show as she whispered in his ear, "I think I will then."

Levi leaned back in his chair. Eren was not the type to back down, determined once she set her mind, and didn't take no for an answer. Levi was always impressed to see her take orders so well as defiant as she--Oh... _oh_. Levi folded his hands in his lap. She _likes_ to be given orders.

It just so happened Levi liked to _give_ orders.

This was bad. Imagining giving bedroom-type orders to an attractive young subordinate, a _clean_ , virgin subordinate untainted by the disgusting germs and sexual tastes of other men, it was just too appealing a thought.

"Join the others, Jeager." Levi turned to meet her eyes, "That's an order."

Eren huffed and pivoted her feet, giving Levi a good long view of her back as she made her way back to her chair where she left her jacket. She made an point out of bending it over to pick it up out of the chair. _Everyone always tells me I have a great ass, let's see if Levi can resist it._ And she sashayed out of the room. 

***

That day Levi decided to join in for training. He usually directed the group, but the last thing he wanted was to pop a tent after Eren (and the others) called out a 'Yes Sir!' after ordering her (them) to do something as simple as push ups. 

Training was going rather well, abeit uneventful. He had managed to stay in front of Eren in the lines for the majority of drills. When he wasn't, he was distracted by Armin's poor performance. _At least the kid is smart. Why can't Eren ask him?_

_"Five foot three of sexy, tightly coiled muscle."_

_Right._ Levi left training early to skip the cooldown run. He entered the changing room and let out a sigh of relief. He unbuckled the maneuver gear straps around his chest and let them hang around his waist, then untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it pulling it off his shoulders and leaving it hanging around his wrists. He looked himself in the mirror and studied the contours of his chest. "I suppose I am pretty fit." He said aloud to himself. 

"You really are though." Hanji replied from the toilet. 

Levi growled. He left early so he wouldn't be distributed, and had forgotten about the shitty scientist. She stepped through the doorway to check him out, and let out a low whistle. 

"Yeah, you REALLY are. How are you even that ripped at your age? I never even see you lift any weight other than your own. I can see why she wants to get with you, I mean _damn._

He stared at the her blankly, "It amazes me that my scowl and shitty personality aren't a turn off." Levi revealed. Hanji let out a belly laugh and doubled over, completely beside herself. 

Half a minute later she composed her thoughts and wiped a tear away. "I never knew you were so self-aware." 

"I'm not daft, woman. I'm stoic. It works for me--and before you ask, I am capable of smiling I just choose not to--and no, I will not _prove it._ " Levi turned back towards the mirror and flexed. "Although I can grant you a break in your cleaning, I can prove that I know how to have fun." 

Hanji's eyes fucking sparkled at the idea. In the years she had known him, she had only known him to play after a couple glasses of wine, or maybe with just her and Erwin after an uncommon day of doing paperwork. Whatever he was planning surely had to be a fantastic rarity.


	3. What was displayed

Out on the field, a majority of the Recon Corps were running laps. The rain from the past days left the ground slick and squishy, part of why Levi had skipped out on the run. He had planned instead on showering to clense his body of the sweat from working out, but in lieu of a little game, he decided the shower could wait.

As Levi walked out to the feld, several people stopped mid stride and stood dumbfounded. There was mud everywhere from the tens of people running the same wet path, the grass stomped down into the earth. He stretched his legs and prepared to run with his comrades (Something that had never happened during or immediately after days of rain) and was, well, shirtless.

Before long, everyone on the field practically screetched to a hault to stare at Levi performing a very... suggestive looking calf stretch. He stood, and hit the track. Levi was running in the mud.

Corporal Levi was _running_ in the _mud._

He ran right past a group of gawkers and ordered them to resume running or face toilet cleaning duty for a week. This snapped them from their stupor and they reluctantly began to jog behind him. Slowly, everyone returned to their training but not without staring and whispering to each other about who had brainwashed the Corporal and discussing whether or not Hell had frozen over.

Levi's pace was fairly quick. His legs were short, so he wasn't _fast_ persay, but he passed another group before long. He was wholey aware of the stares and gossiping he had fuled, and definitely noticed a blush dusting several female faces (and maybe a couple male as well.) He was more attractive than he initally gave himself credit for. Levi smirked inwardly. _I'm in my thirties and I've still got it._ He hadn't exactly made an effort to impress the opposite sex in five years. Mastering 3DMG equipment and rising in the ranks to follow Erwin to the top had taken so much of his time and energy.

Eventually he caught up to the people he was aiming for. Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and the obstinate titan shifting hope of humanity, Eren Jeager.

"Corporal, I'm quite surprised to see you runing with us." Armin asked bravely, "To what to we owe the pleasure?"

"To whom." Levi corrected. Without turning to the group as he ran along side them, he continued, "Your good friend here reminded me this morning of how devishly good looking I am. I thought there wouldn't be much harm in giving the newbies an eyeful before the mission."

The three of them simply turned to look at Levi. There was the unmistakable sound of a grin in his voice, but he had concealed it masterfully (to their disappointment.)

Eren was flush from ear to ear. Seeing the Corporal shirtless, sweaty, and caked in mud was too much to take in. She covered her face with her hands to mumble into them and stopped running. Mikasa was the first to notice and backtrack to her sister. "Eren, What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? You look a bit fevered." She held a hand to Eren's head.

Eren denied feeling sick, with her hands still mostly covering her face. Armin had joined them now, and pulled Mikasa away. "She's fine." the look on his face was crestfallen, "She's embarressed, and I assume it's because she's the friend to which the Corporal is referring." Eren glanced up at her best friend with a tender, apologetic look.

Armin, too upset by what he was learning, started running again, leaving the two girls he spent nearly all his time with behind. Mikasa looked back and fourth between them, quite concerned. "Eren, talk to me. What's going on? I don't understand, what happened between you and the Corporal?"

"I'm the one who told Levi he was sexy."

"Oh, Eren. You didn't. Well... I suppose that clears some things up a bit, but this situation is still quite odd. Do you have more information to offer?"

Eren shook her head and moved her hands from her face to look at her muddy boots. "I actually didn't tell him directly. He overheard a conversation I was having with Hanji and I may have... kind of... not really... _yelled_ that I found Levi very attractive." The red blush was dissapating from her face and she looked at Mikasa, now determined. Her embarassment had left her as the words spilled from her mouth. "Levi's teasing me now. I can tell; two can play that game. Mikasa, let me borrow your pocket knife?" She did and Eren used it to cut her white denim jeans around her thighs turning them into incredibly short shorts. Then she tore off the laces from her shirt and ripped the fabric down to reveal her clevage. To add to it all she took the extra hair elastic she kept around her wrist to fashion a knot in her top so it bunched up to expose her midriff. Now much more scantily clad, she took off full speed in Levi's direction.

She passed Armin (who was intent on ignoring her) and beelined for Levi, completely bypassing a corner the rest of the squad was running.

Levi heard a familiar wolf whistle (Hanji's) from the direction of the castle. Not sure why she had chosen _now_ to whistle when he had been running for five minutes already. Then he heard quickly approaching, muddy footsteps behind him. Someone was trying to either catch up or show off, and when Eren passed him swiftly it became apparent that the goal had been both.

Glistening, curvey, slightly tanned skin caught his eye as Eren's perfectly toned legs prectically launched her ahead of Levi at their full stride. Once past him, she slowed her speed and ran directly in front of Levi.

And Levi may or may not have a secret weakness for thighs. He watched as her hair swung back and fourth with the rythm of her running, and her ass peeked out the tinyist bit out from the bottom of her makeshift shorts so that when her leg was extended behind her there was that sexy crease where her thigh met her cheek. For a very long moment, Levi forgot Eren was only fifteen. He pictured running his tongue up her lean, delicious-looking obliques. For a virgin, she certaintly knew how to entice a man.

By this point, nobody was running save for Levi and Eren. They were too busy staring--thoroughly confused at the spectacle before them. Humanity's Strongest Soldier and Humanity's Last Hope were both practically naked, and courting each other like pigeons.

Jean had been running with Sacha, Bertholt, and Reiner. "Hey, I'm not sure if I'm remembering correctly, but hasn't Eren said something about how women who went out of their way to impress men were harlots?"

Reiner grunted. "Actually she said something about men too. I think the exact phrase was, 'whoring yourself in times like this is disgusting and a grave distraction to training." he recalled. The four of them just kind of stared. Dumbfounded.

"Reiner, take of your shirt." Bertholt asked.

"What? Why?"

"I feel unfaithful watching this but I can't peel my eyes away. Give me something nice to look at."

Jean made a gagging noise and told them to get a hold of themselves, they were in public. "And for god sakes get a room. You _and_ them."

Out of nowhere Sacha interjected. "She's about to make a move." They all turned to watch, and sure enough she slowed significantly, almost forcing Levi to step aside, and turned to face him. Even after accomadating for her slowed pace in front of him, he did not have enough time to stop before plowing face first into her chest. It was a miracle he hadn't slipped as well. Before he could sigh in relief though, Eren swept a leg from under him and drove Levi into the mud.

Time stopped.

Or at least everyone thought it had.

Eren was dead for sure. 

Eren had just thrown the biggest clean freak of the military into the stale, brown, wet mud. Dispite the impending doom, she mustered the girliest, most innocent voice she could and exclaimed, "Oh no! Corporal? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip you! You're covered in mud, please allow me to assist you in cleaning it."

Jean's jaw dropped so far, Sacha thought it to be unhinged.

Ymir, Christa, and Connie were closest to the incident, and Eren turned to them and said, "You saw it, right? You saw me slip and _ACCIDENTALLY_ trip the Corporal, right?

They nodded, speechless.

Eren extended a hand to assist Levi in standing. Levi took it only to yank her down wih him and shoved her face first into the earth.

Mikasa was furious.

Jean could't stop laughing.

Armin was jealous.

Sacha was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen pigeons try to get some tail you need to fix that. It's hilarious.


	4. What was done about it

With anger enough to have the devil himself cowering, Levi ordered Eren to hit the showers. Of course he was headed there as well. Any chance Eren had at having a precious, romantic, normal first time were instantly obliderated. Levi wasn't about to treat her gently after a stunt lik that. They entered the showers and Levi locked the door from the inside. He hauled Eren into the room by the collar of her shirt, turned on a shower head, and threw her in the stream of water, clothes and all.

"I knew you were a shitty brat from the start, Jeager." He took off his boots, his trousers, then his underwear. Eren sat under the water washing the dirt off her face, and when she noticed Levi stark naked before her her eyes went wide. He was only half-mast and she was already slightly regretting her choice. Maybe it only looked so big because Levi was so short, but damn. "Strip." He ordered.

Eren did as she was told. Levi instructed her specifically. Boots first, but when he decided she was taking too long he ripped her shirt clear off while she was on the second boot. Her breath hitched as she became aware of her current situation. She was about to be naked, about to lose her virginity in the showerbay of the castle. Her hope for a classic toussle in the sheets? Shattered. But at this point she was too drunk on her own lust to care.

Levi pushed her up a tiled wall, and as the water ran down his back he pressed an open mouthed kiss onto Eren. She kissed back cautiously at first, then became more fevered at every swipe of his tongue against hers. She let his heat engulf her. Her fingers led themselves to Levi's chest, and she gripped him as if holding on for her life. Water ran over them, and Levi moved down her neck to take skin between his teeth. Fingers gripping and pulling left red marks in his skin, fueling his arousal. His hands wandered down her body and when they met dirt he shuddered.

"You're Filthy."

" _You_ threw me in the mud, Corporal."

That was the breaking point. If he had not been determined to take her before, her proud remark had plunged him into a need he had ignored for years. He pulled her shorts around her knees while forcing her onto her back. He seated himself before her and held his hard length in one hand, pulling Eren by her leg to meet him wiith the other. He threw both of her legs over one shoulder and without even the slightest bit of hesitation he pressed inside.

Eren choked out a cry from the foreign sensation. There's wasn't so much pain as she had anticipated, but quite a bit of discomfort at least. She looked Levi in the eye and he stopped halfway inside. She reached out to grab Levi's waist, and dug her nails in again. He recognised the gesture as one of pain and was internally conflicted as to take her the way he intended, or to be gentle.

"Do it." Eren rasped, and with that Levi pulled out ever so slightly before thrusting on to the hilt.

"Shhhit you're tight." He hissed as he pulled out just enough to see the underneith side of his head and shoved back inside without any cues from Eren. Her yelp was one of pain, but she had dug her own grave the moment she taked back to him. He pulled her shorts the rest of the way off (with much difficulty, they stuck to her being completely wet.) and he ducked his head between her ankles, spreading her legs naturally around him. Eren's glittering wet skin begged to be touched, and her equally wet pulsing heat around him begging to be fucked. He steadied himself and held her thighs as a grip to orchistrate his movements. He started thrusting rhythmicly now and the sensations had him subconsiously panting and grunting in time. Soon Eren's cries formed themselves onto mewling moans.

Levi pulled Eren's legs down towards his hips and grabbed her waist. The water streamed down upon them, and Levi had to hold on tightly to keep his hands from slipping on her wet skin. Eren instinctivly wrapped her legs around him and Levi pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap. Eren wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him in helpless ecstacy. His thrusts had her bouncing on him, and her sharp moans echoed in the tiled, othwise empty room. Her pleasured noises were getting so loud Levi took it upon himself to shut her up with his own mouth. His pace faltered from focusing on the kiss. Eren expiramentally sucked on his tongue while she grinded her hips on him. Levi moaned into her and his cock twitched, so she sucked harder and bit down.

Levi pulled out immediately. He wasn't about to let this end without Eren a shaking mess who couldn't stand let alone walk without help. To lengthen his own endurance he had to give himself a moment.

"On all fours." Levi ordered. Eren nodded, too breathless to chime 'Yes Sir!' like she had wanted. She untangled her limbs from around him and positioned herself exactly as asked. Levi leaned back a bit to admire the sight he was gifted with. The shower had made her clean and now that he could see her body without the disgusting sight of dirt, the water running down her ass and down her legs, her hole red from friction and visibly pulsing from being empty before climax, he felt proud to have been the first to enjoy such a sexy body.

His erection twitched as she shifted needily and looked over her shoulder. "Corporal, please."

Levi leaned forward and rubbed his head over her opening teasingly. He let it slip lower and it pressed against her clit. She let out a pleasured whimper. White hot electric pulses went through her and she started rubbing against him, using his member to pleasure herself.

"You want me to play with you there too?" Levi asked. If moaning incoherently meant yes then she was begging. Levi reached around her and placed his palm flat against her as he pressed back inside. "Do you want to feel good, Eren? Do you want me to rub you while I fuck you with my cock?"

"Yes Sir!" She managed between breaths. Staying still inside her Levi rubbed over her swolen clit. Her breathing quickened and her hips jerked uncontrollably in a sensory overload, pulling gasps from Levi's lips. He slid the bud between two fingers and started thrusting inside her again.

To steady herself, Eren reached for the shower knob above her and braced her elbows against the wall.

"Please..." she begged.

"Please? Please what?"

"Harder!" She nearly yelled, "Fuck me harde--AHHN!"

Levi didn't let her finish as he pounded into her, skin slapping skin. The panting moans from Eren were primal and short. "Will you come or me, Eren?" Levi teased. Eren moaned an 'uh-huh' and arched her back, granting Levi best entrance allowing him to go deeper.

Eren would have never thought it possible, but when Levi grabbed her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other, he managed to go even harder. The angle was perfect and Levi was soon hitting her just right. Her short quick moans became one long one as she reached her euphotic peak.

After only a couple thrusts into the sudden tightness Levi had to pull out and fist hiself and milk out his orgasm. He let it spill out over Eren's backside. Before the water washed it away, he rubbed the tip of his dick in it proudly in his orgasmic high. Eren was gasping for breath and shuttering in aftershock. By the time they were coherent enough to move the shower had cleaned them of the fluids of sex. Levi turned off the water.

"That was... fantastic." Eren cooed.

"Don't get used to it, brat." Levi snapped. He ignored her pout to grab dry towels for them both. "Dry yourself off, I'll get us some clothes." He threw her a towel and wrapped the other around his waist after drying off. He unlocked the door and left Eren kneeling on the floor, alone. Eren tried standing and was having extreme difficulties. Almost as if Levi had sent her to help, Hanji appeared. (clothes for Eren already in hand.)

"Do you need help up?" she asked. Eren swollowed her pride and nodded.

"I feel like I'm drunk. I can't hold myself up."

"Are you sore?"

Eren shook her head, "Actually, no. Just wobbly."

"That's good. I know this must be awkward, but before you dress, may I?" She asked as she motioned, suggesting she check the thing that started this all.

Eren blushed and sat on a shower stool and looked down at herself while Hanji examined.

"Amazing! This is truily amazing!"

"What, Hanji? Am I normal?"

Hanji shook he head violently, "No, that's what's so amazing, Eren!"

The silence was deafening for a beat.

"It healed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so thank True Blood for the concept, and inspiring this entire series.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know 100% how the hymen works, gomen. This is kinda what I've gathered from Wikipedia research.


End file.
